


Boldly Go, Where No Man Has Gone Before

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "I-I'm sorry." She finally apologized, hoping and praying that he'd believe her. "It won't happen again.""That's right." He said firmly, his eyes still dancing across her face. "Because if you were my Omega, you'd be punished for such a careless mistake."If you were my Omega....if you were mine....mine....mine....
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be going into my collection of Reylo Alpha/Omega collection! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> I do want to say, this fic starts when Rey and Kylo/Ben already know each other so I have completely skipped the whole first meeting stage!

"Don't _play_ with me, Kenobi." Ren says with a snarl. It rumbles loudly in his chest like thunder. "You either took your suppressants or you didn't. Now, _which_ is it?"

"I-I might have accidentally skipped a dose....or _two._ " Rey answers him, though she immediately regrets it afterwards. Especially, when she notices his nostrils flaring at her response.

"You did what now?" Ren stammered. "Miss Kenobi, of all the idiotic things for an Omega to do, you--- _please,_ tell me, why you have chosen to do such a reckless thing!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Professor! I got a little.... _busy_!" She muttered, sheepishly.

Well, that was a pathetic excuse and she _fucking_ knew it too! Ren stood there towering over her with a _clearly_ disappointed look etched cross his face. Slowly, he reached up and pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was fighting in own inner battle in that moment---the inner battle is make her pay for her insolence. 

"Didn't you?" He finally said, opening his eyes and staring down at her.

"I swear I didn't! Look, I'm human, Professor Ren, and I can easily make mistakes just as much as the next person!"

That's one hell of a big mistake, Kenobi! Big, huge!

"Why do you even care?" she asked, "It's not like you care about what happens to me anyways."

"That is not true, Miss Kenobi!" said Ren, quickly, his voice suddenly rising an octave. "I care very much about what happens to you, as I would for any student in my class or on this school's campus."

"Oh _yeah?_ "

"Yes." 

He stood from his chair, stepping towards her, causing her to freeze on the spot. So the hunter now becomes the hunted, huh? He was so close that she could make out the golden flecks in his copper-brown eyes. Eyes trailing her every move, Ren watched as her plump, pink lops parted slightly, drinking him in.

"I could smell you, you know? From the second you walked into my classroom." He then told her in a clear, firm voice. 

"So?"

" _So_ , that tells me as that you haven't been properly taking your suppressants like you should, Miss Kenobi. Don't you realize how dangerous that is?!"

Rey sucked in a breath, feeling the shock-waves of arousal between the apex of her thighs and he hadn't even touched her yet. His scent was overpowering and delicious. She had the sudden urge to want to reach out and touch him, to feel him pressed against her. Right now, she wasn't thinking clearly.

She had to leave....she _had_ to. This couldn't happen. Ren was her professor, and she his student. 

"I-I'm sorry." she finally apologized, hoping and praying that he'd believe her. "It won't happen again. I promise." 

"That's right, Miss Kenobi. It _won't._ " He said firmly, his dark lust-filled eyes dancing across her face. "Because let me tell you something, right here, right now. If you were _my_ Omega and you thought it would be cute to pull a little stunt like this one me, you'd be punished severely for such a careless mistake."

_If you were my Omega....if you were mine.....mine.....mine._

"How so, professor?" Rey asked, feeling braver than she actually felt. 

Ren then slowly bent down to her level so that they were staring at one another, eye-to-eye. This close proximity only enhanced his enticing scent, causing Rey to feel slightly dizzy....drugged, even. Like her was her own personal brand of heroin.

_Jesus Christ, he smelled so damn fucking good!_

"In English? I would _fuck_ your goddamn brains out, _that's_ how." he said in a low voice. "I'm an Alpha male and unless _you_ plan to make good on your promise to get back on those suppressants, Miss Kenobi, I should tell you that you are treading in _very_ dangerous shark invested waters."

Let me touch you, Omega. Let me take good care of you. Ren was fighting his own biological clock---to scent, to claim, to mate, her. It took every ounce of strength that he had not to shove everything off his desk in that moment and take what he felt was _rightfully_ his. _Rey. Rey Kenobi. My mate. My Omega. Mine! Mine! Mine! I know her--I sense her! She is mine!_

"I-I promise, professor." Rey said, nodding as she carefully took several steps backwards, away from him. 

Grabbing her back-pack off from the floor she scurried out of the classroom without even so much as giving him a backward glance. Letting out a sigh, Kylo slumped backwards against the desk. He had plenty of Omegas attend his classes before now, but none of them drove his senses wild like Rey Kenobi.

She was something else.... _this_ was something else. A sweet mixture of freshly ripe strawberries and honey lingered in the air whenever she was around him and no two combinations would make an Alpha's imagination run amuck more. Or least that's what Ren tended believed, anyways.

Biologically, it was well known that each Alpha/Omega or Beta had an aroma that smell differently according to what attracts them to the perfect ideal mate. 

Ren had to give himself reasonable credit where it was due. Being able to manage an immense amount of self-control while wanting to do nothing more than run the flat of his tongue across her mating gland had not been easy. In fact, it was sheer willpower that he hadn't attempted it, yet. However, with each day that passed by that willpower was being tested and pushed past their limits. 

She was all-in-all a _very_ nice girl. Sweet and infectious and Ren could see himself being with her, certainly. But, of course, he _wanted_ more. A lot more. Fucking her would be easy, simple, really, but he wasn't that kind of Alpha. He _wanted_ Rey's heart, too.

_Protect her, defend her, love her._

There was no limitation of all the things he would _LIKE_ to do with her. Many times since their first meeting six months prior he had envisioned a beautiful stark-naked Rey lying flat on her back on his bed begging for her Alpha to fill her, to knot her over and over and over again while staking _his_ claim on her mating gland. To be _his_.... _all his._

Fuck, the amount of boxers he had ruined since that time because he couldn't control his urge to cum. It _really_ was becoming a bit of a problem for him every single time he saw her. However, this was pure primal instinct taking place here and it was something well beyond his control.

"Fuck, _please_ , Kenobi, I'm begging you!" Ren whimpered slightly as he resisted all temptation to fumble with the front buttons of his slacks and release his aching hard cock. "Please, remember to take your _goddamn_ suppressants!"

 _Fuck, it!_ He quickly undid his fly of his jeans, pulling down the zipper. Automatically, the built-up pressure of finally being unconfined was spontaneous as he reached into his boxers, grabbing at his aching cock. He hissed slightly at the feeling of his own hand wrapping around his dick, wishing so much that it was Rey's cunt clenching tightly around his aching member.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Ren began to stroke himself. The feel of her slick heat egged him on and before he knew it he was tilting his head backwards, allowing his own irrational thoughts of Rey--fucking her up against the wall, the very edge of this desk or any surface he could have her pressed up against take hold. His body had completely betrayed him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Groaning loudly, he came and came hard. Spurts of sticky hot cum splashed on his hand and lower abdomen. Slowly, his breathing steadied and his heart-rate began to return to normal. Cursing slightly, he pulled open a drawer and grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaning himself. Well, on the bright side at least he didn't ruin this pair of boxers!

_Damn it, I should probably go and pick up some more---that's seven pairs I've tossed out this week!_

* * *

Rey couldn't stop thinking about it---thinking about him. As she laid on her stomach with her textbooks littered before her, she had tried to remained focused on her school work only to constantly find her mind filled with.... _Ren._ She had been scolded by teachers in the past for various things, but, not over something has private as remembering take your suppressants.

But then again, he was the first male Alpha teacher she had since her freshman year here at Jakku University, as well. All-in-all, no matter what the situation, it _really_ was her fault. She had totally forgotten and walked blindly, like a deer-in-headlights, into Ren's history class, knowing darn well that he was presented as an full-on Alpha male.

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

_Stupid, Kenobi! Stupid! What in God's name were you thinking?! Oh, that's right---you weren't!_

"How's that paper of yours coming along?" said her best friend and roommate, Rose Tico the second she walked into their shared dormitory.

"I think I've got maybe, oh, just two full sentences written out of the twelves page requirement and it's due at midnight, tomorrow." said Rey, giving up for now as she closed her books and slid them off to the side.

There was _just_ no way she could focus right now on her English paper while images of Ren scolding her like a little school-girl swarming inside her head. It was in her nature to _want_ to please _her_ Alpha, or any Alpha for that matter until she had been properly claimed. Ren, however, was the only reasonable exception. She found that she wanted to please him despite whether he was her mate or not. 

"Maybe, you're working too, hard? All that _aggression_ you've been around probably isn't helping." 

Rey immediately knew what Rose meant by the word _aggression._ Alpha males dominated the Omega population at least 3 to 1 and the competition to claim a fertile mate was growing slimmer and slimmer with each year. Not to mention, the recent seasonal changes were playing a major part on the Alpha male's behavior as well. These were desperate times, clearly. 

"Yeah, maybe that's why professor Ren scolded me like a damn child today after class." Rey joked. 

"He did _what_ now?!" Rose asked abruptly, tossing her back-pack onto her own twin-sized bed.

Rey hadn't really wanted to get into exact details on the whole thing, but, Rose had been there for Rey at a time when most people hadn't. It would've been selfish of Rey not to tell her word-for-word on what occurred between her and Ren. When she was finished telling her the story, Rose just sat there for a few minutes with her mouth gaping wide open.

"Jesus Christ, Rey! Why would you do that?!"

"I told it was an accident!" Rey muttered as the color in her cheeks begin to rise, "It's not like I intentionally meant for this to happen!"

"Rey, you're an Omega, you _can't_ just do that!"

 _Thanks, for the update there, Mom!_ Rey thought as she turned on her back and crashed against her fluffy pillows. It was bad enough that she had a grown-ass man scolding her, but, now, her best friend in the whole world was going it too. 

"You're lucky you weren't tackled on your way to and from class, girl! That's some _serious_ shit, right there!" 

"I know, I know, but, I've already taken my suppressants like a _good girl_ , so that's that and all should be well when I see him again on Thursday, I hope." said Rey with a air wave of her hand. "Though, I wish my mating gland would stop _itching!_ It's about to drive me up the fucking wall this last hour!"

Sure enough, Rey was reaching around to her mating gland and scratching it in earnest. Normally, this meant she was aching to be scented by a mate... _her_ mate. Terror seemed to rise in the pupils of Rose's eyes---a _heat_ was drawing near. 

"Rub your wrists together, Rey." Rose then blurted out causing Rey to jump back slightly. "Trust me, I've seen Omega's do this all the time. It helps."

"Yeah, but why am I itching _so_ badly?" Rey asked as she dug her fingernails into the bed of her skin. It ached, it burned, it itched like a _motherfucker!_

"Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news here, sweetheart, but I that's the first sign." Rose muttered in a low voice. 

"A sign of what?" 

"That you need to be mated. It always tends to start with this insane amount of itching from the mating gland. Even I went through something very similar before I met Finn.."

"So what did you do?" 

"Finn scented me first, it was a way to help keep the other Betas around at bay. Alpha's and Omega's go through this, as well." Rose replied, pushing her long black hair to one side and _showing_ her, her own mating gland. Two small puncture wounds were seen and that immediately sent Rey into fight-or-flight mode.

_What the actual fuck?! What is this some kind of major fucked-up vampire-biting fetish scenario?!_

"He _bit_ you! Like actually bit you!"

"They don't do that until they mark you." said Rose with a shake of her head. "The mating gland is bitten just hard enough to break the skin and the saliva from your mate in question, combined with the blood creates a mark. That immediately another mate that you're _spoken_ for. I'm mated with Finn for life---he _is_ mine and I _am_ his."

"Sounds like sex scene gone _horribly_ wrong, if you ask me!" 

"Oh, _please_ , Rey." Rose laughed as she tossed her hair back around her shoulders. "The biting of the mating gland is _only_ just the beginning. The sex that comes after it is just so _mind-blowing_ , that you can't even begin to comprehend it!"

 _It didn't look all that mind-blowing in the videos that I've seen_ , _Rose._ Rey thought to herself as she tried to make since of the words coming out of Rose's mouth. The couples in all the porn videos just seemed to be a bunch of really bad actors being paid to have intense sex on camera. But how would she know, _really?_ She hadn't had mind-blowing sex or even so much as a first kiss. 

"I'll take your word for it, I guess." said Rey, rubbing her wrists together in the hopes it would help ease some of the intense itching. 

"I'm starving. You want to go grab something to eat before we dive into this shit-fest of homework?" Rose asked, getting to her feet. 

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

Giggling the girls grabbed their coats and a few wads of cash and rushed out into the hallway and down the stairs. Unbeknownst to them, Ren was following Rey's _every_ move---completely convinced by nature itself, that he was unable to stay away from her _any_ longer, desperate to scent her. He eyed the lurking Alpha's standing by watching, waiting hidden in the shadows.

The sudden desire to rip and tear them to shreds was completely inevitable now, as he kept a safe distance between himself and them. Balling his fists, he made a vow if any of them went after her---he would be out for blood.

Rey Kenobi was _his_ and he was going to do everything absolutely necessary and within in his power as an Alpha male to make sure they knew it too.

_She is mine. Mine....mine....mine. You are mine, Rey. All mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled by the response this story is getting! Please do leave comments and tell your fellow Reylo friends about my work, much appreciated!

A few days had passed since the close _"call"_ encounter with Professor Ren, and now as entered the classroom, Rey never felt more confident in the extra measurements she had taken to prevent such an incident from reoccurring for a second time. She was glad as their eyes locked onto one another that he hadn't made any desperate moves or showed any indication that anything was wrong or out of the ordinary.

Instead, he gave her swift nod before returning to the stack of papers that were lying littered across his desk.

_So, far, so good, Rey. If you can just get through this last class, you'll be scott-free for the weekend! Sounds easy enough, right?_

"Miss Kenobi? Could I have a moment, _please?_ "

_Well, I spoke to fucking soon, apparently!_

Nodding, she placed her back-pack down on the floor next to her seat and hesitantly began making her way over towards him as other students began filing into the classroom. He had but a few brief moments to make his case but a few seconds was all he would really need to get his point across to her. His dark eyes brazenly looked her up and down and he was suddenly... _.smiling._

"Yes, professor? You wanted to see me."

Leaning forward in his seat, he said with a rather casual, soft-spoken voice. "I'm glad to see that you took my advice quite _seriously_ , Miss Kenobi."

Of course, this was about making sure she had taken her stupid suppressants, the absolute _fucking_ pig!

Closing her eyes, Rey wanted nothing more than to slap him square in the face. He had a lot of nerve to address such a private matter so publicly. So, was that his plan? To _publicly_ humiliate her in front of a whole student body of three-hundred people? If so, she would gladly go off her suppressants just for the sake of _pissing_ him off....for _fun._

Biting down on her tongue to prevent her from saying anything out of line, she swallowed the bitter pill of malice and nodded in his direction.

"I went to my doctor the other day and had her up the doses of my current suppressants as a necessary precaution, so you're welcome, sir." She told him, hoping that, that would be the end of it and all was well.

However, the look he gave her after this open confessed was one of a scowl. Was he _seriously_ mad at her right now? Hadn't he been the one to suggest this in the first place? And now he looked as if he'd loved nothing more than to bend her over his desk and give her a good thorough spanking.

His the palm of his right twitched slightly under the desk just at the very thought of feel the warm of her skin quivering and tingling under his touch.

"Tell me, have _you_ ever been scented by an Alpha before, Miss Kenobi?" Ren then asked, purely out of the blue. 

"Forgive me, professor, but that is _not_ information that I am willing to share out in the open nor is it information I wish to share with _you_ either!" said Rey, definitely. "You are not _my_ Alpha, and if that is all, then I'll go back to my seat now!"

_You are not my Alpha!_

If any words could tear a man's heart clean from his chest, it was _those_ words. She might as well have taken a knife and stabbed him, clean, right through the heart with it. He suddenly couldn't breathe, or think straight! Everything became a blur---a massive, white blur. This was clearly not his intentions to hurt her or make her feel bad. Far from it fact. _Defend, protect, and love._ He felt as if he had failed in all three of those endeavors. He had failed her.. _.his_ mate. 

"Rey, look, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just....I'm _worried_ about you."

"Why don't you let _my_ Alpha worry about that, okay, Professor?" She snapped bitterly.

_What the fuck are you talking about, Rey?! I'm your mate! Me! I can feel it my fucking bones that you're the one.....it is you!_

"You have _mated._ "

"That's _none_ of your business, I'm afraid. I'm done with this conversation, Professor!" 

Ren knew they would need to finish this conversation (Yes, that's right I said finish, because we are not fucking done, Miss Kenobi, not by a long shot), after class where there weren't so many lingering eyes. Nodding, he excused Rey and watched with a heavy heart as she made her way back over towards Miss Tico. He had fucked up, big time, but there was still plenty of time to make this right between the two of them. He was _her_ Alpha and it was his job to take care of her and he would. And that was a promise, too.

_I'm going to take care of you, Rey. You will never shed another tear so long as I am alive and breathing. I swear it!_

For the first time in the three years since he was first hired to Jakku University, Ren found it incredibly hard to focus or stay positive while teaching a lesson. Every glance he stole from Rey pulled at his heartstrings, especially when he noticed that she was literally going everything to avoid making eye-contact. He just _wanted_ to make amends and be with her. _Be with me, Rey. Be with me._

The bell rung signaling the end of the class and as he bid his students a good day on their way out, he stopped directly at Rey who was hastily trying to gather her belongings and get out of there as fast as her legs could carry her. Already, she could smell his scent lingering heavily in the air.

God, that sensational savory rush of mint, and coffee and leather from book bindings was so intoxicating, that she felt herself being drawn to him like magnet. 

"Rey, wait...a second, will you?" 

"I have other things to do, Professor? Could I reschedule this, for, perhaps another time?"

" _Please_ , don't--- _don't_ run away from me again. _Please!_ " He said as he desperately attempted to reach for her. _Let me hold you, Rey. Let me end your suffering!_

"What do you _want_ from me, Ren? _What?!_ "

_I want you, Rey. Just you. I want all of you....now....forever....always. Let me take care of you._

He could feel her pulse quickening, her panic spiking and he was suddenly inhaling her deeply than he ever had before. This told him everything he needed to know. Despite her suppressants, even at their highest dosages, he could _still_ smell her. _Goddamn it, you smell so good, Rey_! _I 'll bet you taste even better!_ Rey Kenobi was biologically _meant_ to be his. All he had to do was make her _see_ that.

"I think you know what is that _I_ want." he said, his voice low and rather raspy. Stepping closer, he pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her in the way a pack of wild wolves greeted one another within their pack, the way the showed affection to _their_ mate . "Rey..... _please_.."

He wanted her to touch him and to be unafraid to do so. He was _her_ Alpha, after all. Grabbing for her hand, he turned her wrist over and brought it up his lips. It wasn't her mating gland, but, this would do.....for now. He licked a stripe single across the bare of her cream-colored skin and stared at her with lust burning in his eyes. Scented, _at_ last.

You see, harmless, nothing to worry about, right?

"Y-You just scented me, didn't you?"

"I did." he replied as he slowly pulled the sleeve of her jacket over the area he had just marked. "Now, at least I can rest at night knowing you are safe from other Alphas. It's been such a _fucking_ struggle for me, Rey! You can't even begin to imagine how hard it's been to resist the urge to rip some of these guys heads off, but, I couldn't do anything about it because I knew you had not been _properly_ scented."

Already, she could feel the area where his lips had just been scalding her flesh as if he had placed a hot, cast-iron skillet against it. _Omega! My Omega!_ He wanted her to touch him and be so completely unafraid to do so. 

"Don't be afraid, Rey." He tells her as he places his hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards so that they were staring deeply into each others eyes. "I feel it, too."

"Does this mean.....that _you_ get to take whatever you want, _Alpha_?" she asks, as she tentatively raises a hand to his cheek.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

His heart is beating so damn fast and so loud that could physically feel it pulsating in her own veins, flooding and fueling her _own_ desires. But in doing so, she a lot got more than that---but a name---- _his_ real name. A name he had long since banished from his existence, but didn't know he needed back in his life until he had laid eyes on her. Ben. Benjamin Organa-Solo. 

"Ben?!" She suddenly gasped, her face breaking out into the most unexpected smile.

He followed so in pursuit, smiling for what seemed to be the first time in what felt like a _very_ long time. It felt good hearing it tumble from her lips! Yes, those lips which he has been fighting tooth and nail, gut and instinct to keep from being smashed against his own. God, what the hell were they doing?!

This was _nuts-_ \--irresponsible, even! He was a professor and not just any professor--- _her professor_ \---and she _his_ student.

Clearly, their bodies had _very_ different plans. Growling, Ben closed the tiny gap that separated them and kissed her long and hard. He was _so_ tired of waiting!

* * *

"Jesus...… _fucking_ hell, Rey!" Ben groaned as he backed her into a nearby bookcase, sending books and files the floor. 

_Fuck it, I'll get it later!_

Ribbons of molten, hot desire bloomed deep within Rey's belly as Ben's lips traveled over her lips, down along her jaw-line and into the crevasse of her neck. She had to stifle back a moan when she felt him lapping at her mating gland, scenting her beyond recognition. He had never tasted anything quite like it before, _like her._ If he had to compare it to anything, it would be like of the sweetest and most forbidden of fruits.

She tasted like heaven floating over the tip of his tongue, leaving him practically starving for _more._ Their kiss was visceral, aggressive---teeth clashing and tongues hot as they continued to explore each other's mouth. Nothing about this seemed wrong....nothing. If anything her body was responding so perfectly to his, their arousal reaching a whole new height.

"Ben... _.please_! Please _.._...I--I need you...oh, _fuck,_ I need you so badly.... _.Alpha....Alpha!_ " Rey moaned breathlessly against him as she fisted the front of his black sweater, desperate to have him that much closer. 

"Your _close_....aren't you?" Ben asked in a ragged breath, inhaling Rey's scent like it was gulps of fresh air. She was incredibly close to her first heat. He could literally smell it, and he was sure that she could sense it as well. 

"When do you expect that you'll start one?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." she answered, biting down on her lip. "Soon, I expect. My doctor said that I'm due to start anytime when I went to check on my suppressants.." 

All he could think about as he took inside consideration of her delicate little situation was her intoxicating scent, the feel of his hands on her body and what his cock would feel like stretching out that sweet virgin cunt. Filling her to the max, his knot flooding her with his cum.

Yes, he could _sense_ it---she had never been claimed and that only made the beast inside his chest roar with delight. _You are mine, Rey. All mine!_

"I'll help you." He told her as he caressed the side of her face, feeding all of his adoring affection into his words. "I _promise_."

_You're not alone._

_Neither are you._

"I'm sorry." She finally told him with a shake of her head. "I doubted you and you---you're _my_ Alpha and I should have known better than to go against your better judgment on this whole thing about--." 

"Don't be sorry for anything, Rey." said Ben, affectionately as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just glad that I was able to get to you in time, you know, before another _Alpha_ male could. You're scented pretty well for now, but, it only last for so long. In order for me to be able to protect you completely---we have to mate and soon."

"I can go back on the suppressants that the doctor prescribed for me and let you know when I---I-- _I um_ \---" She stopped briefly, feeling an intense heat rising in her cheeks and she titled her head upwards to look him dead in the eyes.

His eyes burned brightly with lust, desire---but _equally_ \---with an insatiable amount of love.

"I trust you, Rey, more than anything." He smiled softly at her. He couldn't even begin to tell her how much her already given loyalty meant to him. "Here, give me your wrist." 

"What for?" She asked. 

"Just _trust_ me." He answered.

_Trust me, Omega. Trust me._

The velvety smoothness of his deep voice told her that she had nothing to fear whatsoever. His job was to protect and defend her---he'd never hurt her. He'd never dream of hurting _his_ Omega. In fact, it was customary--or at least--in the books he had read that once an Alpha and an Omega fully mated, their _bond_ was for life.

Other such emotions were only natural to follow in pursuit. Ren could very easily see himself falling in love with Rey.... _very easily._

Slowly Rey handed him her wrist and watched as he carefully pulled back her sleeve slightly and rubbed his own wrist vigorously against hers. Hmm, the smell that hit her nostrils was so overpowering, she thought she might faint right then and there.

_God, he smelled so fucking good!_

The urge to throw herself completely at him was getting harder and harder to ignore.

"There, that should help keep the other Alpha's at bay.” He told her as he rolled her sleeve back down and patted her gently. “I can’t promise it’ll help completely, but, it should keep them at a safe enough distance until we’ve had the chance to fully mate.” 

Despite their desire to be together, they had to strictly keep his relationship between the two of them as professional as possible. Other Alpha males be a constant threat and there was only so much Ren could do to keep them at bay without exposing himself. Keep your wits about you, Solo! Don’t do anything irrational or stupid! 

“I’m not so much worried about me as I am for you, Ben.” said Rey, softly. “Are you going to be okay until then?” 

“I may wrestle with my own aggression for the end few days, but, I’ll get through it... _somehow._ ” He replied in a low voice.

Already he could feel his muscles tensing up, the nagging ache in the pit of his stomach. This was going to be a rough couple of days. However, if suffering through this ordeal would mean he would have Rey all to himself during his first heat...he’d _take_ it. Bending over, he began picking up the documents and files and placing them back on the shelves. For now, this as all he could do—all he could manage.

“You should probably get to your next class, Miss Kenobi.” Kylo muttered in a hurried tone. It would be pretty bad if anyone came in and saw her being pretty much pressed against the wall, her professor merely inches from her body. “I don’t wish to give the other students or professors to suspect anything."

"I understand." Rey nodded as she watched with baited breath as Ren slowly took several steps back from her.

"I fear if we communicate in any other way, our chances of being discovered will only get us exposed." ,said Kylo, though he hated the idea of not being to keep an extra close eye on while she remained in the dorms.

Exchanging phone numbers with one another was just too risky of an undertaking, so he'd have to rely on her trust alone to get him through it the next couple of days. Jesus Christ, that sounded far easier said rather than done.

_How in God's name am I going to be able to maintain some bit of self-control between then and now? All I wand do is murder the next guy who even so much as glances at her!_

"No, I get it, really, I do." 

"If you want though...." And he was debating on whether this was really the right thing to do or not. "....maybe we can meet up somewhere on campus, somewhere private and away from any wandering eyes."

"I'll have to find such a place, I'm afraid. I don't really venture around campus all that much." Rey addressed, brushing her hair behind ears. "Well, I should [probably go now, Ben."

 _Ben. Ben_. God, hearing the name sent the very chills up his spine. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, press her back against that bookshelf and claim her right then and there. To hell with the _fucking_ rules! _This is my Omega and she needs me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was feeling the side-affects of separation. He paced back and forth in his tiny little apartment, sat down on the sofa, got back up and paced the room again...and again. It was really quite a miracle he didn't begin making some sort of walk-way trench in the floor---that's how much he was moving around. If this is how it truly is for _all_ Alpha males, then he was in a lot more trouble than he originally thought.

This _wait....it's torturous!_

Pulling off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. He honestly didn't know if he could go on another day without being next to Rey. Glancing over at the calendar that was hanging on the wall next to his flat-screen TV. Four days had passed since their heated encounter in his classroom. God, how much longer will _this_ take? _My dick is in constant pain--and jerking off to her scent is just not cutting it anymore._

He needs to _rut_. He needs to _mate._

Now, as he stood there in the middle of his living room, he completely understood what his own father had been trying to tell him many years previously. _Separation, was a real bitch!_ His head was _filled_ with negative thoughts abundant. Fits of aggression, uneasiness had begun to settle in the longer that he was away from Rey. And if this was how he was feeling---he couldn't even begin to imagine what Rey must be going through. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"What the fuck?!" Ren gasped, turning swiftly around on the spot at the sound of someone knocking on his front door. Perhaps, it's Rey! _Maybe....maybe she's....maybe it's finally time!_

Taking in a deep breath, he walked over towards the door and wrenched it open. The face staring back at him was not that of the face his dear Omega, but, rather of his colleague, Armitage Hux. Groaning, he held the door aloft and allowed him to pass through. _What does this fucker want?!_

"Nice to see you, Hux." said Ren, as he closed the door behind him. "But, I have to ask. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We missed you today on campus, Ren." Hux murmured, walking around and running his fingers along the spines of the many books that Ren had neatly organized on a shelf. "In fact, Dean Holdo was wondering where you might've ran off too in such a hurry."

"Even professors have sick days the last time I checked, Hux." Kylo addressed sarcastically. 

"Hmm, this is true."

Like Kylo, _Armitage_ was also an _Alpha_ male. And also like Kylo, he too was on the hunt for his ideal mate. Having him here given the circumstances of the delicate situation he had with Rey, made him feel a _very_ uneasy. Agitation was bubbling under the surface of his hot skin, causing his veins to feel like liquid fire and the need to strangle Hux till he wasn't breathing...a greater risk.

While he considered Hux to be amicable, most of the time, he really just did not want to be standing in the same room with him.

_Goddamn it, can you get the fuck out of my apartment, Hux?! You really don't need to be here right now!_

"Listen, Hux, I don't meant to be rude or anything, but this---this _really_ isn't a great time for me to be around anyone."

Hux caught this and immediately straightened himself to fully height--- _Alpha_ height. It was probably not the smartest move for Hux to make, given to how Ren was feeling---overly protective of his mate. Even though Rey was no where in sight, he didn't want to let slip to Hux that he was on hot pursuit of her. Ren knew he could never live with himself if another Alpha male got his hands on her. 

"I see.",said Hux eyeing Ren with immediate interest. 

"I'll be back tomorrow once I'm feeling better." Ren said bringing his hand up to his mouth and giving a very blunt, fake cough. 

Hux wasn't buying it. Not by a long shot. He then began walking around the apartment, as if hoping to find any sort sign of what Kylo was hiding. The air felt different, smelled different and Hux felt something about Ren's overall behavior wasn't.... _right._ Was it possible that he had trailing an Omega somewhere on campus and hoping to put him off her scent?

"You've met someone haven't you?" He asked Ren, eyebrows lifting at his own question.

"Met someone as in---"

"As in brought someone back here to your apartment. A certain _Omega_ someone." 

Kylo snorted at this remark and folded his arms and replied while giving Hux a very cocky-like smirk. "I knew you were delusional before, Hux, but now I've just come to think that you're plumb crazy."

"Am _I_?" Hux question, now taking baby-like steps towards Kylo. "How can that be when I can smell their scent all over your _fucking_ apartment? You can tell me. Who _is_ she Ren?"

It was a threat of sorts or at least that was the conclusion that Ren had come up with in his own mind. From one Alpha to another. Hux might not have realized it or maybe he was just too stupid to comprehend that he was treading in _very_ dangerous waters. The only reason he smelled, Rey, was because her scent was still etched into the fabric of his t-shirt.

Ren knew he was never going to wash this shirt ever again after this---but he needed to be extra careful now. That urge to stake his claim, to bite--to mate was beginning to feel like a rash on his heated skin. 

_You're in my fucking apartment, in my fucking space---and you're demanding questions about me---and my Omega!_

"She is _no one_." said Ben with a slight growl escaping from his chest. "Because there is _no one,_ Hux. You think that I would be dumb enough to go looking for mate on a college campus that are flooded with potential mates? There's a reason they check us for these sort of things before we're hired on the facility, Hux."

Rolling his icy-blue eyes, Hux quickly turned on his heels and made his way back over towards the door. He would believe Ren's story.....for _now._ However, he was sure to find concrete evidence that Ren was indeed lying. Ren might be _good-_ \--but no one was _that_ good.

_You just remember this conversation, Ren. You just remember it because I will be paying very close attention.....very close._

* * *

The second Hux left, Ren wasted no time at all in calling Rey on his cell. This had to _happen_...tonight! If he had to meet her ten miles down the road at the nearest hotel, he would! Hux was onto him and he couldn't waste anymore time waiting for Rey's heat to kick in. She was groggy when she answered and he felt bad after he realized he had woken her out of a dead sleep. _Oops, sorry, baby!_

"Ben....it's almost midnight." She murmured sleepily. "Is everything okay?"

_Oh, sweetheart, hearing your voice---you just don't know how soothing it is to my ears. I could sit here and listen to you talk all fucking day long! Goddamn, i love you!_

"Rey, I know it's late and all, but I need you to meet me around the back of the Hoth Science Hall." said Ren quickly. 

"Ben, I don't understand. What's going on?!" 

"Shh, can you get outside of your dorm?" He asked her in a hurried voice. 

"Yeah, give me just a second."

He could hear her scurrying around and the faint sound of a door opening and closing. When she told him she had made it out into the hallway, he wasted no time in telling her what had happened with Hux. Her breathing was labored, and it felt as if he could feel the nervousness ricocheting through her entire body. How he longed to sooth her of these fears--to comfort her.

"Rey, I don't think it's safe if we wait until your heat comes." said Ren softly. "I can't even bear the thought of Hux or any other Alpha staking any sort of claim on you. Trust me, I'm _literally_ dying now as I speak."

"But if we leave---won't someone notice? You said Hux already suspects something?" Rey began hesitantly.

"You let me worry about Hux. I'll take care of that end. Look, just pack something light and meet me as soon as you can, okay? We _have_ to do this, Rey."

Though his voice was soothing, calm---there was an edge of command in it. He was _her_ Alpha, after all. If he said he would take care of it then she would have to learn to take him at his word. Agreeing, Rey said she was making her way back to the dorm now to grab some clothes. When asking about food, Ren couldn't help but laugh. She's so cute even when she's trying so hard not to be!

"You think I'd actually let you starve? An Alpha provides more than just sexual satisfaction. He provides in _everything_ he does---food included."

"Ben....."

His cock twitched as the sound of his name rolled off her sweet tongue. Fuck, he was ready to make this happen. He was ready to _have_ her all to himself. The incident back in the classroom, had but only but a taste and now he was ready for the full meal. He'd fuck her like no one ever had, make her feel so good that she felt her body would explode from all the pleasure he was going to pour into her. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @RevivingRenSolo


End file.
